Leave him alone
by Burnbee
Summary: A one shot where Eddie protects his hurt lover. Eddie x Roger. Rated T for language and slight blood


He was gone, missing to be correct, and Eddie was worried. He'd warned the rabbit it was going to storm tonight and told the rabbit to be home before then, but no said rabbit didn't listen. He check his phone for the forth time before angerly sighing. He put his jacket on and headed out the door. He ask around but the only person who thought they knew where he was, said he was down a very dangerous alley way. Eddie ran as fast as he could and the rain caused him to slide around the corner. He heard his lover yelp in pain as the thunder rolled and he pulled his gun when he saw them pick him up.  
>"put him down." Eddie demanded. the group of people looked over at him.<br>"Eddie!" Roger exclaimed but ,what Eddie assumed was the leader, quickly quieted him and Roger groaned in pain again.  
>"get out of here old man." one said. Eddie grawled and he took his gun and pointed it at them.<br>"I said, put. him. down." Eddie demanded cocking the gun and firing it towards the sky. the four quickly scrambled dropping Roger ,not to gently on the ground, causing him to yelp again. Eddie put his gun up and ran over to Roger. He knelt down beside him. "you ok?" Eddie ask. Roger sat up and put a hand to his head.  
>"I think so." Roger replied. He stood up and fell over with an oof. Eddie shook his head and scooped Roger up. Roger yelped and clung to his shirt.<br>"what did they do to your leg?" Eddie ask heading back to the appartment.  
>"I don't know. they wacked me with something I was out for a while." Roger replied. Eddie entered the appartment and turned on the light. He layd Roger on the couch.<br>"stay here." Eddie said. Roger did as told and Eddie came back with a first aid kit. He knelt down and looked over Rogers leg and griminced. "damn. when I find out who those guys were, they're dead." Eddie muttered. "they burned the hell out of your leg." Eddie said. Roger winced and yelpped when Eddie tried to move his pant leg out of the way. "sorry, but i'm going to cut you pants so I can get to the burn easier." Eddie warned. Roger just nodded. Eddie did as he said and griminced again. he actually turned his head away from it for a moment. he shook his head once more and got to work cleaning it to make sure nothing would happen. "you'll be sore a while but this is the onlly real damage I see other than some bruises." Eddie said. Roger nodded again. Eddie looked at him concerned. "Roger? you ok?" Eddie ask. Roger jumped at him the best he could. Eddie's arms instantly wrapped around him to keep him from falling. "Roger?" Eddie ask worried.  
>"I was scared they were going to kill me." Roger whispered. Eddie held him tighter and closed his eyes.<br>"nobodies going to kill you. I wont let them." Eddie told him calmly, but on the inside he was pissed, extremely pissed. those bastards has scared Roger, had hurt Roger, had burned Roger, and he was going to make them pay. the rabbit was shaking so bad now Eddie thought the room was shaking. Eddie didn't really know what to do though, so he just hugged him and kissed his forehead. Eddie stood slowly and layd on the couch in a way that he could still cradle Roger beside him. they stayed like that a while untill Roger calmed and sat up. He hissed in pain and Eddie frowned. "what was that about?" Eddie ask.  
>"I hurt my leg sitting up." Roger replied. "but it's good." Roger added. Eddie nodded.<br>"your leg looks swollen want me to get you some ice?" Eddie ask. Roger shrugged. Eddie shook his head and stood. "stay here i'll get you some ice." Eddie said. he went and got Roger some ice and put it on his leg. Roger hissed. "sorry." Eddie said.  
>"it's ok." Roger muttered. it was quiet for a moment then Eddie sighed.<br>"Roger, what were you doing there?" Eddie ask.  
>"I was being chased. I thought that if I went down there, they'd go away but they followed." Roger said.<br>"why didn't you call me?" Eddie ask.  
>"I tried but the storm wouldn't let it go through and then one of them smashed my phone so I couldn't even try again." Roger replied. Eddie shook his head then thought.<br>"wait, you said it was already raining right?" Eddie ask. Roger nodded. "then how the hell did they burn you?" Eddie ask. Roger thought a moment and shrugged.  
>"I told you they knocked me out. when I came to you were there." Roger replied.<br>"that doesn't make since. unless they have some sort of powers there's no way they could have burned you." Eddie said.  
>"maybe there's something in the alley that would tell what happened." Roger suggusted trying to see Eddie as he walked around the room.<br>"nah, if there was the rain has probably-" Eddie started but was cut off by a knock. "Santino? what do you want?" Eddie ask.  
>"someone saw you flee the scene of a murder." Santino said.<br>"what!?" Eddie exclaimed.  
>"the alley way Eddie." Santino said.<br>"I don't know what your talking about I didn't flee no murder scene." Eddie argued.  
>"then what the hell were you doing there?!" Santino ask.<br>"keep it down over there i'm trying to sleep!" someone shouted. Eddie sighed and pulled Santino into the appartment.  
>"I was looking for Roger." Eddie said pointing to the couch. Roger waived slightly.<br>"well what were you doing there?" Santino ask Roger.  
>"I was being attacked." Roger replied. Santino looked surprized.<br>"ok Valiant whats the whole story." Santino ask. Eddie explained what he knew.  
>"I fired one round into the sky. they scrambled, I grabed Roger, then left." Eddie explained.<br>"thats it?" Santino ask.  
>"thats it." Eddie replied.<br>"did either of you see their faces?" Santino ask.  
>"I saw'em, didn't reconize them though." Eddie said. "but one of them burned his leg." Eddie added.<br>"but you said it was raining." Santino said. Eddie nodded and Roger showed him the burn. "both of you need to come to the station." Santino said. "I'll drive ya come on." Santino added. he watched as Eddie shook his head scooped Roger up.  
>"why do we need to go to the station?" Roger ask.<br>"actually we should probably get you to a doctor you leg looks pretty bad." Santino said.  
>"well, your driving so, go." Eddie said. they went to Santino's car and went to the hospital. they admited Roger and Eddie wasn't leaving after he'd already been attacked once, so the officers came up to the room Roger was in. they explained the story again and answered the questions.<br>"one more Valiant. do you reconize this man?" officer Dooly ask showing him a picture.  
>"yeah, thats one of them." Eddie said. "he acted like the leader." Eddie added.<br>"he was shot and killed. we'll be needing your gun to make sure it's not your bullet." officer Dooly said. Eddie nodded and pulled it out. he raised an eye brow. "carry your gun everywhere mister Valiant?" officer Dooly ask.  
>"only when I think I'll need it and I figured, since I know i'm a suspect since I was seen leaving the scene of a crime, you'd want the gun." Eddie replied. the officer took the gun and left with it. Satino left a few minutes later. Eddie heard the click of a gun.<br>"thought they'd nevah leave." a deep voice said.  
>"me either." another voice said. another gun click. Eddie turned around and saw two guns pointed at him. he whiped his othr gun out and pointed it at them.<br>"what do you want?" Eddie ask.  
>"you killed our boss. we kill da rabbit." the first person said. he fired his gun once at Roger, but it bounced off the metal bedframe and hit him. the first shooter dropped down and the second shooter looked at him.<br>"hey you." Eddie said. the man glared at him. "leave. him. alone." Eddie grawled and fired once.


End file.
